


Фетиши оружейника

by Alastory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gunplay, Katana, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shotgun, Swords, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Цикл о фетишах Нико. Чем Неро, Вергилий и Данте напоминают оружие?
Relationships: Dante/Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero/Nico (Devil May Cry), Nico/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	1. Дробаш

«А у него… та еще штучка», — с ехидством думает Нико, расстегивая ширинку новомодных штанов Легендарного Охотника Данте. Штаны крепкие, добротные, с мощными заклепками, с фурнитурой, об которую можно сломать пальцы, сбить эмаль с зубов и распороть себе все. Но Нико рискнет.

Заслужить одобрение и хотя бы сонное «Да делай что хочешь» — уже прогресс. Уже маленькая победа. Старикан не больно-то ей рад.

«Тебе что, кто-то часто дает? Или трахаться надоело?» — с некоторой обидой думает Нико, пока освобождает член из складок уже посеревшего от стирок белья. Хоть Данте и выглядит как бомж, но удивительно чистоплотен. Кажется, его дьявольская форма выжигает кровь и пот, поэтому от старика тянет только пеплом. Порохом. Может, оружейной смазкой. В общем, всем тем, что Нико любит. С раннего детства она тянула в рот всякие револьверы, дула и механизмы, и «ствол» Данте уж послаще, чем любая железяка. Но с этим Нико еще бы поспорила. У железа особый насыщенный и «равнодушный» вкус — человеку такой не заиметь.

А смазка у Данте все-таки по-человечески соленая. И хер наливается кровью как у любого нормального мужика. Точнее, ярко-розовой становится только головка, как любят рисовать идеальным мужчинам в пошлых комиксах, потому что кожа у Данте — в паху, на животе, на бедрах — везде белая, бледная, почти как у сердцевины белого дуба. Вены под ней частые, но кровь как будто бесцветная, так что ничто не нарушает чистый и ясный белый оттенок. На таком пальцы Нико кажутся грязными.

Нико сосет и думает, что Данте — дробаш: шумный, яркий, пафосный. Издалека стреляет плохо, прицел сбит, но если поставить на расстояние в десять шагов, в пять шагов — убойная штучка. Чем ближе к Данте, тем больше веришь: он великолепен. И совсем не стар. Он просто… проверен временем. Как бывает проверен временем и многими перестрелками старый добрый обрез. А что до ствола… «Ствол» у Данте просто шикарен. Ровный, четкий, крепкий. Сколько Данте ни пей, никогда не упадет.

Поэтому Нико усердно работает ртом. А потом усердно работает бедрами.


	2. Револьвер

Убойность — вот что заложено в этого наивного идеалиста-придурка. Он реально смертоносен, но при этом изо всех сил корчит из себя хорошего парня.

Нико это бесит. Нико бесит, что с Неро надо бесконечно лаяться, лезть к нему, спасать его никчемную задницу раз за разом, потом пить с ним, стрелять по пустым банкам из-под газировки, слушать слезливые исповеди, что Кирие вечно не до него, и только потом…

Только потом он согласится ее трахнуть. Ну то есть как? Вставит ей чуть ли не по самые гланды и с такой энергией будет работать бедрами, что получится едва ли не изнасилование. Экстремальный секс — это не всегда ноги к потолку и над кольями.

Она заехала ему по лицу — он взял ее за шкирку. Она опять по лицу — он ее потряс. Она — пинаться — Неро как-то подскользнулся, и вот они оба собирают кости на полу фургона. И пока придурок чертыхался и вертел головой, не соображая, куда делась земля, Нико обхватила его голову, дернула за уши и потянула к себе.

Целовался Неро не то чтобы охотно, но все-таки отвечал. С ним всегда так — в душе он очень мягкий и не любит отказывать женщинам. Но поцелуи Нико его почему-то только злили, и отвечал он куда грубее, чем мог бы. Вдобавок алкоголь всегда портил ему настроение, толкал делать все абы как, с распиздяйством.

В итоге Нико разложили на сиденье ближайшего диванчика, пихнули носом в самую боковину, стянули с нее шорты и… понеслась!

Елозя носом по боковине чуть ли не от каждого толчка, инстинктивно и звучно постанывая, Нико где-то на периферии сознания думала, что Неро — ну точно Синяя роза. Особенно по принципу действия. Выходит две пули: одна раскалывает броню, а другая — наносит урон. Вот и Неро так же: двигался в ней частыми мелкими толчками, причем сериями. Первый — раздвигает стенки, второй — давит так, что из Нико рвется крик. Она бы хотела продлить эту ужасное дразнящее чувство, но, считай, головка уже ушла и там, где сладко, не трется. Значит, жди нового «выстрела» и страдай от неудовлетворенности.

Нико даже пробует податься назад задницей, плотнее сжать бедра, напрячься изнутри, но… нет. Неро неуправляем. Неро трахает ее жестко и при этом нежно дразнит, не дает кончить. Практически раз за разом посылает по две пули в лоб.

Еще один недостаток Неро — долго перезаряжается. После мощного выхлопа — опять недотрога и святая Кирие. После того, как разрядить весь барабан, этот револьвер еще долго будет пылиться в кобуре.

И Нико решила, что над этим уж как-нибудь поработает.


	3. Катана

Казалось бы, не играй с ножом, Нико, а если уж вытянула из ножен, — жди беды. И совсем не стоит трахать папочку своего лучшего друга. Особенно если этого самого друга уже трахала, и вам за те случаи стыдно.  
Но с Вергилием получилось как-то особенно. Не то же самое, что с Данте.

Вроде бы они со стариканом-Данте близнецы, но только у этого странного засранца с пижонской причесочкой есть умопомрачительная талия. И длинные худые пальцы. Он вообще весь тонкий и звонкий, как лезвие катаны, на которое брызнули водой. Которое рубит блестящие нити дождя, как в китайских порнобоевиках про духовную силу.

От Вергилия Нико досталось всего ничего слов («Интересно», «Вот как» и «Знай свое место»), несколько хирургически точных порезов (предупредил, не распорол!) и жесткий, как будто ножны внутрь засунули, трах.

Всем собой этот странный тип пытался ее разрубить, располовинить, порезать мелкой соломкой, потому что она полезла. Повисла у него на шее, дохнула в лицо парами спирта вперемешку с сигаретным дымом и этим крепко папаше Неро не понравилась.

Он стал душить ее, и душил так, будто голову хотел отсечь. Затем пихнул к столу, пригвоздил ладонью, чтобы не трепыхалась, словно собрался четвертовать, а Нико панически причитала «н-не-надо-не-надо-не-надо». И пока она вертелась и крутилась, отбрыкиваясь и пытаясь спастись, на пол летели кружки, гайки, какие-то журналы, а то и просто мусор — пустые банки и пакеты.

Вергилий вопли Нико не слушал. Вергилий подхватил Ямато за ножны, вытянул меч и тремя-четырьмя поцелуями молниеносно порхающего лезвия вскрыл половину швов на одежде Нико.

Нико заткнулась сразу и, затаив дыхание, только и могла, что наблюдать за священнодействием, боясь дернуться. И стоило бояться: когда она все-таки выдохнула, одежда с негромким треском просто распалась по швам. В одну секунду Нико оказалась абсолютно голой, чутка изрезанной и напуганной так, что дальше только инфаркт.

— Вот дерьмо… — прошипела она и схватилась за кровоточащие царапины. И пока она щупала себя, пытаясь сообразить, хватает ли ее телу пальцев, сосков и всего такого по мелочи, старик-Вергилий деловито и с достоинство расправлялся с ширинкой.

Ни один мускул на лице у него не дрогнул, когда Вергилий развел бедра Нико, а потом вставлял. И когда трахал — тоже. А Нико так и не поняла, нравится ли ей это или нет. И как кончила — тоже не поняла. Перепуганное тело само выдавило оргазм, как это и положено в ответ на стимуляцию; а скованный ужасом разум мешал даже дышать: Нико казалось, что если она хоть пикнет, хоть всхлипнет или шмыгнет носом, сразу же выведет папашу Неро из себя, и тогда ее точно оставят на столе по кускам. А настолько экстремальный секс Нико никогда не практиковала.

«Только не зли… только не зли…» — уговаривала себя Нико, глядя сквозь запотевшие от шумного и влажного дыхания стекла очков на совершенно бесстрастное лицо папаши-Вергилия. Кажется, с таким же лицом он тренировался во дворе у Неро, если его приглашали в гости, а потом визит затягивался на пару дней. Вергилий всегда тренировался, но зачем, если он даже не потеет?

Нравится ли ему секс? А может ли нравиться что-то человеческое катане? Нико почему-то подумалось, что он только прикидывается человеком, как она только прикидывается общительной и милой, а сама сидела бы сычом над своими железками и не общалась ровным счетом ни с кем.

Но как бы то ни было, старик Вергилий кончил ей на живот, а не внутрь. Все так же с достоинством оправил одежду, застегнул ширинку и с намеком стукнул невесть как возникшими в руках ножнами по боковине стола.

— Вон, — очень серьезно и тихо велел он, развернулся и сделал вид, будто ничего и не было.

Так с катаны смывают кровь и жир, когда дело сделано. Клинок всегда остается чистым.

И Нико решила, что ножами, мечами и всякими заточками уж точно заниматься не будет.


End file.
